


Ven Acá

by armageddonslide



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armageddonslide/pseuds/armageddonslide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salvador's gunzerking frenzy presents Zer0 with a precarious situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ven Acá

It was probably the varkids that did it. Or maybe it was the migraine inducing fumes erupting from the luminous green pools. They dubbed it the Caustic Caverns for reason.

Somewhere between a swarm of corrosive spiderants and another swarm of angry, buzzing, varkids, that vein in the side of Salvador's neck starts throbbing. His eyes go wild and the world simply blurred into a mist of gore, gunsmoke, and curses.

Zer0's blade cut its way through the carnage, feet light and movement intentional. Everything about the man carries an aura of poetry which only provokes the ire of one raging berzerker.

Zer0 struggles to free himself, though enjoying the moment, as two more crystalisks lumber toward them. Salvador swats at gloved hands as Zer0 fumbles with his secondary pistols, squeezing precision shots at the giants' feet.

It's not until the remaining crystalisk slams into the two of them, tossing them into separate directions like rag dolls, that the gunzerker's fury is otherwise directed. He howls, half beast, and charges fists-first into the fray. Zer0 watches the smaller man leap and fell the giant, powered by pure rage and frustration. 

Haiku has no place in Zer0's mind as Salvador turns on him, grimy fingers clawing for the latches on his helmet. Salvador throws his entire weight into the act of disabling the assassin and they tumble through the rubble. Horrified of being accidentally pummeled and devoured, Zer0 jabs sharp fingers into several critical points on Salvador's body.

Salvador roars, deterred from the helmet, but the heat in his blood does not temper. His fist meets Zer0's helmet, in one last attempt to remove it, and Zer0 reels from the impact. Salvador claws at his suit, the zipper popping under pressure, and instinctively grinds against the taller man.

Pinned against the ground, Zer0 is entirely aware of the erection pressing against his body. The blade in his boot tempts him with a quick resolution to the scenario but the ache in his groin suggests an alternative. He groans, the sound modulated through the suit, and Salvador responds predictably.

Thick hands grab Zer0's waist and flip him over, smashing his chest into the dust before lifting his hips. His suit rips further, exposing his pale flesh to the cavern's humid atmosphere and a sharp slap across his ass. He groans again: sensation shocking and erotic.

One quick zipper and Salvador grinds away, his accuracy reduced by the angry haze. Zer0 pants beneath him, digging his fingers into the ground, as Salvador's weight shakes his entire body, hot and thick. When Salvador's cock hits its mark, Zer0 can't help but squirm against him.

The thrusts are deep and unforgiving, keeping time with an amplified heartbeat. Zer0 can feel the anger ebbing as the two of them relax into the rhythm, however. When the pain loses its purchase, he clenches. Salvador growls and his brutish fingers dig bruises into Zer0's hips. They feel good.

Salvador's tempo rises and he lurches back in ecstasy, releasing himself within the skinny man. His breath slows and he extracts himself. He curls weakly into the assassin, pressing his muzzle against Zer0's neck.

"Shit, man. 'Should have said something," Salvador slurs, hazy.

Zer0 rolls the man off his back and straddles his chest, then gestures toward his own rigid cock.

"Words inadequate / men compensate with actions / better yet, with tongue."

"Dick." Salvador slaps Zer0's exposed and bloodied thigh. "Ven acá."


End file.
